1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drinking containers. More specifically, this invention relates to drinking containers with viewable elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
All parents and child caregivers constantly wrestle with the problem of providing children with sufficient liquids during the day to keep the children satisfied and healthy. Similarly, adolescents and adults that are disabled, retarded or have low intelligence quotients usually require maintenance and care that often involves administration of drinking liquids by health caregivers.
A common problem facing both children's caregivers and health caregivers arises when the children or disabled adolescents and adults must be physically and mentally occupied as they consume liquids. This is a particularly acute problem when only one caregiver is available for several children or disabled adults, since the caregiver cannot typically provide sufficient supervision to adequately oversee all of their charges simultaneously. Both children and disabled adults may have short attention spans, which prevent them from concentrating on consuming the liquids in a short time. Moreover, these individuals have a tendency to become easily distracted, thereby causing them to spill the liquids or preventing them from consuming the liquids completely.
Children and health caregivers are thus faced with the twin problems of administering liquids regularly, and of administering the liquids in a safe, effective and convenient manner. There does not exist in the art today a drinking container, which can assist children and health caregivers in administering liquids.
Prior drinking containers have also not provided much in the way of entertainment value. Apart from having highly decorative colors and shapes, and funny or thought provoking logos or text, the prior drinking containers simply do not have sufficient means for entertaining persons that are drinking liquids from them. In a party or sporting environment, for example, the prior drinking containers do not add any additional elements of fun or levity. Even in an office environment where office workers take occasional coffee breaks, these containers afford no kind of harmless distractions which would favorably contribute to a much needed, short diversion in an otherwise busy and stressful day.